<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[fanvid] Tonight by badritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516501">[fanvid] Tonight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual'>badritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanvids [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Good Place (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fanvids, Gen, Season/Series 04 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22516501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>believe in me like i believe in you</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fanvids [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/395665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[fanvid] Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got lost in my feels.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p><a href="https://vimeo.com/388739870">Tonight (Cheleanor // The Good Place)</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/user7391208">rockthescherzer</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p>
<p>NBC and Michael Schur own the Good Place, the Smashing Pumpkins own the song. I own nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>